


bieautiful

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Awards, M/M, Suits, flirty banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: He wouldn’t of believed it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. There is no way. When he saw the posts rolling in on tumblr he just assumed it was an exaggeration. He wouldn’t really wear it.  Would he?





	bieautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one off that popped into my head and wouldn’t go away

His phone starts beeping like mad. Tim groans as he rubs his eyes. Looking at the clock on the bedside table he curses. Just after 11pm which means it’s just after 2pm in LA.   
Tim rolls over and swipes the phone off the charger and sees the notifications from all his socials. 

“Armie Hammer looking peachy at the #spiritawards”. 

That one from variety.   
Dear god. What did the man do? Wear a pink suit? Tim is running through the various outfits they had both tried on when they were at the fitting in London. Had Armie tried on a pink suit? His sleep addled brain couldn’t remember. 

He clicks over to her IG story, because what’s a little torture in the dead of night to liven the mood? He sees the posts of oscars prep and skin treatments and all the usual bullshit she seems to be into as of late. He misses the days when she was all about inspiring women. Supporting women in business and the other uplifting things that was always on her page. He smiles when he sees the image of Hopsy and Ford, even if they are sitting at her feet. It makes him so happy that Hops is wearing the Wonder Woman costume he gave to her for Christmas. His brain drifts back to that time. Just months ago. When he wasn’t stuck alone in this dark hotel room on the other side of the world. 

Shuddering he tries to bring his focus back to the here and now. Top priority is finding out what the hell his Hammer decided to wear tonight. 

He clicks on to the variety page and his jaw drops. He didn’t. He couldn’t of. It had to be a coincidence right? Could be be any more obvious? Armie Hammer. His Arms was wearing a gorgeous purple suit. He shoots off a quick text

11:14pm TC to ARMIEE: talk about hiding in plain sight there Arms… *face palm emoji*

He clicks back to the tumblr posts of the BiSexual Pride flag. Almost the identical colours as the suit.   
His phone beeps

11:16pm ARMIEE to TC: why timo, I haven’t the foggiest idea what you mean. *innocent face emoji*

11:16pm TC to ARMIEE: right… and I’m the queen of England… *shake head emoji*

11:17pm ARMIEE to TC: and all this time I thought the movie was about a king? What were you really doing all those months away then?? I’m hurt! *sad face emoji*

Tim can’t help but chuckle to himself. It was his own damn fault for teaching the great Armie Hammer how fun emojis could be. 

11:18pm TC to ARMIEE: alright my prince. Go have fun and be sure to give Tessa a kiss for me. *kissy emoji*

11:19pm ARMIEE to TC: you sure you don’t want to do the FACETIME thing? I’m sure it would be hilarious. You’ve seen the tumblr posts. You know they want it. *winky emoji*

Tim smiles again and rolls over. Once again he can only blame himself for introducing his Hammer to the wicked world of Tumblr. 

11:21pm TC to ARMIEE: I’m not sure the ship could handle it. *mind blown emoji* I have to be up early for some preshoots And unlike SOME people I don’t have a dream team of miracle workers here to make it look like I wasn’t out partying all night. *winky kiss emoji* have fun tonight. You deserve it Arms. IFLY *heart emoji*

He scoots back down in the bed and pulls up the covers just as the phone beeps again. 

11:22pm ARMIEE to TC: low blow kid. And not the good kind *winky emoji* not everyone can have the beautiful skin and incredible stamina of a 23 yo. But fine. I get it. You have important business to attend to. *smirk emoji* I get it though. You know I won’t have nearly as much fun as I would if you were here. But I’ll try just for you Timo. IFLY too. *kiss emoji*

He loves it when Armie is like this. Even though he is far away their banter will never fade.   
And neither will the rumour mill as long as they keep “hiding in plain sight” but he knows it’s what they need to do. One of these days it will all be okay. And until that day he can sit back and dream about his beautiful hammer in is BI-eautful suit.


End file.
